bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenjiro Yamada
Kenjiro Yamada is the third son of the minor Noble Yamada Clan. He is the current Lieutenant of the 3rd Division under captain Takeya Morimoto. Appearance Kenjiro Yamada is a young man of above-average height with a lean physical build. He has long, shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. He also has pale skin and several scars all over his body as a result of experimentation and the numerous battles that he has been in. In spite of being of Noble status, Kenjiro normally wears average clothing. His Shinigami uniform doesn't stand out too much as the only real differences are the shortened sleeves and the hood likened to that of his Zanpakuto spirit. He doesn't wear any type of footwear and usually patrols barefoot unless when he's in his sleep attire. His sleep attire consists of a simple white kimono and pants with brown house slippers. The only real things that he wears that helps people to identify him of his status are his amulet, which is a red ruby attached to a golden chain. The other is his Clan Ring, which is gold with an emerald on it that he wears on his left ring finger. When in the World of the Living, he usually wears black t-shirts, no matter what the weather, as well as loose pants so as to have more freedom of movement. He still doesn't wears shoes of any kind unless it's a formal event. Personality Kenjiro is usually seen wearing a friendly expression and gets along very well with others. His Captain commented that "he has a natural talent for making friends." He rarely gets upset and when he does the moment passes by rather quickly. Despite being in a Noble Clan, he does not wish for anyone to give him special treatment, as his philosophy dictates that a man gains recognition based on his actions and not by his status.He's well-respected by his division members by this as well as his friendly demeanor. Kenjiro also possesses a much darker side to his personality that resulted in his horrible upbringing. This side is mostly seen in battle. On one hand, if his enemy is strong, he can be loud, impulsive, and is usually seen with a psychotic grin expressing his joy in a challenge. He acts like a berserker with little to no regard for his well being and will usually shrug off injuries. On the other hand, if his enemy is weaker than he is, he becomes cold, uncaring, and will rarely view his enemy as even worth his time. In either case, he shows no mercy at all and, if given the choice, he will kill off his enemy even if they can't fight back anymore. He, in his opinion, justifies this by saying that showing mercy is basically the same as "handing the enemy your sword and asking them to kill you." After fighting however, he reverts back to his friendly side. He shares an extreme hatred for his family, particularly his father, for the inhumane experiments done on him as an infant into his early childhood. He especially hates the fact that the other members of his family seem to fawn over his father for reasons unknown to him. As a result, he is not on good terms with his family and wishes for nothing more than to be rid of his past. Kenjiro enjoys quiet walks at night, eating bananas, and reading mystery novels. He seems to not like the taste of sweet potatoes for unknown reasons. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities High Reiatsu Level: As a member of a Noble family, as well as the enhancements due to the experiments on him as a child, Kenjiro boasts a large amount of spiritual power. With this power also comes great control over it. Despite how high it may be, his ability to conceal it surpasses most Onmitsukido members to the point where only high-ranking Shinigami with expert detection skills can track him. Since he has Hollow DNA within him, his reiatsu is duel-type but still leans towards the darker side of his power. Though this may have something to do with his attitude concerning the matter. His reiatsu is green though it turns orange when Hollowfied. Zanjutsu Expert: As the 3rd Seat of his division, Kenjiro boasts excellent prowess in swordsmanship. This skill is only enhanced by his training with his Zanpakuto spirit, which he does on an almost daily basis. His particular favorite styles are Kendo and Iaido, though he uses the former much more often. His Zanjutsu is so great that people from the 11th Division, including his older brother, have always come to him looking for a challenge. -'Ryodan '(Bisection): A Kendo technique where the user brings their sword up above their heads and swings in a downward stroke, effectively cutting the enemy in half or at least doing massive damage to them. This is Kenjiro's most favored finishing technique. If his enemies are not within range of his technique, he channels his reiatsu to the tip of his blade and releases it in a Getsuga Tensho-like attack in order to close the distance. -'Hitotsume: Nadegiri '(The First: Killing Stroke): A technique Kenjiro uses against taller opponents. In order to enhance its killing power, Kenjiro channels his reiatsu along the sharp end of his Zanpakuto in order to ensure that the attack does as much damage to an opponent as possible. Hakuda Expert: '''Second only to his Zanjutsu prowess, Kenjiro is more than proficient in unarmed hand-to-hand combat to use it in a fight. -'''Tekken ''(Iron Fist): ''Kenjiro's variation of the Ikkotsu and Sokotsu techniques. He channels his reiatsu into his fists which harden in order to add an extra layer of armor over his fists. This way he can deliver extra damage whenever he strikes. Zanpakuto Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Original Characters